


Some Barriers

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [39]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate interpretation of that quote in "Shattered."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"For two people who started off as enemies, it seems we get to know each other pretty well, so I've been wondering... just how close do we get?"

"Let's just say… there are some barriers we never cross."

_For example, that pesky coffee table that keeps getting in the way of our migration from your couch to the bed. We've always gone around. And the Ready Room desk. We've been on top, underneath, on either side, but never crossed._

Chakotay smiled at the captain, hoping she'd respect the Temporal Prime Directive, for her sake. Wouldn't want her to miss out…


End file.
